A High School Story: Konoha University
by YoshikiAza
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a transfer student in Konoha University . There, she met the handsome, but cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha. As they say the more you hate, the more you love. Other Pairings NaruHina, TentenNeji, ShikaTema, and moOoRe!
1. Introduction

**Hey! I wrote again another Sasusaku fic. I promise that I will finish this story and will not delete it. But I would stop writing if I accepted several flames. I added a character, Michiko Miyuki(See the meaning of her name below). Tell me if it's good or bad. I just came up with a random idea..=))  
**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a transfer student in Konoha University . There, she met the handsome, but cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha. As they say the more you hate, the more you love. Other Pairings NaruHina, TentenNeji, ShikaTema, and moOoRe!!!!!=)**

**

* * *

**

**A high school story: Konoha University**

**Chapter one: Introduction**

_Beep_

_Beep_

Sakura woke up and leave an annoyed face "Maybe a day or two I can throw this alarm clock so that it wouldn't be so annoying when it comes to waking me up!". She left her room and walked to the hallway, then down to the stairs and then opened the door to the dining area.

"Morning." A purple haired woman with red eyes greeted her calmly. She is Michiko Miyuki**(Which means, Beautiful wise child of beautiful snow)** 18 year old. The woman is very beautiful, her hair is very strait and have bangs. She is her cousin, and the owner of the house. Yoshiki's mother is a rich business woman while her father is a famous doctor around the world. Other than the fact that she is rich, she is calm and cool. She rarely speaks what's on her mind, but even if she is mostly cold towards others, she does have a cheerful and childish side.

"Good morning to you." Sakura replied cheerfully as they ate their breakfast while conversing. Then Yoshiki started the car and drive them both to school.

* * *

The girl in our story is Sakura Haruno, the Daughter of the two famous doctors known throughout the world. Her parents left her to Japan with her cousin while they both work overseas. They only give Sakura an allowance of 10,000 yen per month. The main reason is, they don't want Sakura to grow up to be a spoiled brat who always get what she wants. According to her mother, she should know how to live an independent life, and it helps her to make wise decisions in the future. Sakura gets this and did not complain because she wanted to grow up to be like her cousin, intelligent, beautiful and perfect.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: **The University**

_"Oh! There is the famous Sasuke Uchiha! he has a fan club, care to join?" Ino said happily as she pointed a man with onyx eyes and spiky hair._

_"..no thanks.." Sakura said while glancing at Sasuke and he glanced at her too._

_"Interesting.."_

_

* * *

_

**I know the Introduction is short I just want to introduce Sakura and Michiko. You'll learn more about them and other characters in the next chapter. see ya!**

**Reviews please!!!!=)**


	2. The University

**Hey!! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and don't worry.. I won't delete this like the other one..And as I told you, I will only delete this if a get several frames.. Enjoy=)**

**

* * *

**

**A High School Story: Konoha University**

**Chapter two: The University**

"Here we are.." Michiko said as she parked the car. "I hope you have a great day in school." She continued as Sakura smiled, and get out of the car, Michiko did the same thing. As soon as the students saw Michiko they all shouted..

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fans of Michiko came running to them, surrounding the cousins. "I didn't know you are quite popular Michiko, you never told me that." Sakura asked and she was immedieatly noticed by the fans. "Who in the world would her pink hair?" "Go out of there you're blocking our way" "We don't need you here! Go jump to a bridge or something!". At this point it was Michiko's turn to speak "If you don't stop judging my cousin you'll all go straight to hell!" She told them all coldly as she glared at them. The fans got scared and goes out of the scene.

"Hey cousin." Sakura called her "Is that true you're the student council president? But I thought you're just a second year student?" Sakura asked her violet haired cousin who answered back calmly. "I am, now follow me so that you can get you're schedule from Tsunade-sama, the principal." Michiko and Sakura goes to a the top of the main building and entered a room.

There they saw a woman holding a pig with black hair with matching black eyes, and another woman sitting in the desk with blonde hair, she looked like a 30 year old yoman. "I assume that you are Sakura Haruno, Dr. Haruno's daughter, and Michiko's cousin." She said impaitiently. "Ms. Sakura, here is you're schedule and locker number." Shizune said as she handed her a key and a sheet of paper. The cousins bowed down and goes out of the room."Sakura you better go, class is about to start." Michiko said to her and Sakura replied by nodding and headed down.

The university is large it has a lot of buildings, a church, a garden, and so much more according to Michiko. The school is in a mountain, and if you're going to the school's swimming pool to the computer lab if you're a transferee, you can get lost. Hopefully, the school provides a map of new comers. She arrived at her classroom. When she opened the door she saw a silver haired man who wore a mask. "Well hello, you must be Sakura Haruno.I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom adviser." He greeted and Sakura nodded. "Please introduce youself to the class." He ordered, nicely. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you all." She greeted and bowed down to the class. There were a lot of comments, simmilar to the first ones. "Stop it class." Kakashi said giving them the glare. the class became silent. "Sakura, please sit beside the lonely individual who had no inspirations in life sitting beside the window daydreaming." Kakashi stated and pointed a vacant sit beside a man with onyx eyes and spiky hair, Sakura nodded and headed there. The girls all gave her 'the glare' and that made her confused. She glanced at the boy who is sitting beside her, she spoke to him. "Hey, my name is Sakura, what's yours?" She asked nicely while smiling "Hn." is the only reply that she got. "Okay.. your not that friendly" Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

The first period was silent. But after the bell rang..

"YEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! It's RECESS!!!" The whole class shouted as they ran to the canteen.

She was the only one left with the man beside her. "Hey, would it kill you if you give me your name?" She asked again. "Hn" He replied. "Hey! I Asked you and I will, what's your name??" She shouted, he give her an icy glare "Why would you like to know my name, well, if it will shut your annoying mout, then my name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said coldly as he left the classroom.

Sakura entered the canteen as she saw a girl waving at her. She mouted the word "Me?" And the girl nodded. She sat beside them. The one waving at her was a blonde woman with blue eyes, she was very pretty. The one sitting beside her was a purple haired girl, but only darker than the color of the hair of Michiko. The one Sakura was sitting beside is a girl with two brown buns in her hair.

"Hey! I'm Ino, This is Tenten and Hinata." Ino introduced as they bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet ya!" Tenten said.

"n-Nice t-to meet you.." Hinata said.

Suddenly four boys entered. making the girls go around them. "SO, let me introduce the four hottest boys in school!" Ino said excitedly. "first the pinnaple boy over there is Shikamaru Nara A.K.A Lazy ass." Ino said pointing him. "The man with long hair is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousing, and Tenten's childhood crush!" "He's not!" Tenten said blushing madly but continued to introduce. "The blondie is Naruto, Hinata's crush and Sasuke Uchiha's Best friend. Well speaking of-" she was cut of by Ino who is already blushing

"Oh! There is the famous Sasuke Uchiha! he has a fan club, care to join?" Ino said happily as she pointed a man with onyx eyes and spiky hair.

"..no thanks..." Sakura said while glancing at Sasuke and he glanced at her too.

"Interesting.."

"Said something Teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he gave him an icy glare, but glared again at Sakura. _She isn't flirting like the other girls..maybe she's different_.. "What are you thinking about Uchiha?" Neji asked him raising an eyebrow. "Hn." Was his reply. "Uh.. Sasuke-kun... can you.. a-accept this--" a random girl came to him holding a letter as if she was giving it to him. "No" He replied coldly and giving her 'the glare'. She ran off to hide from the humiliation. Sakura was stunned, she turned angry but then stopped by a hand in her shoulders. "The-Th- The President of thestudent council!!!!!!!!!!" Ino said happily. "Don't ever think about it Sakura. I really want to kick that Uchiha out in the school, but lucky for him there is a reason why I can't do it." Michiko said cooly. "Uh.. Ms. President.." Tenten started to ask.. "No, please call me just Michiko, you're a friend of Sakura, my cousin right?" She told them as their jaw dropped. "WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted in chorus that caught everyones attention, even Sasuke. Sasuke saw the Second year President and they have a glaring contest. Sasuke's was what-are-you-staring-at glare, while Michiko's was you-are-very-lucky-I-can't-kick-your-ass-bastard glare. They all know that Sasuke will lose, He know that he can't argue with her. Michiko turned her back on Sasuke and started walking out of the cafetaria.

"In fighting, grades and popularity, President Michiko Miyuki still win" A voice of a woman said behind her.

"Hiya! I'm Temari, Secritary of the Student counsil!" A woman with four pigtail said.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The cool, and the brave! P.E starts now!**

_"Darn.." Sakura said as she slipped._

_Sasuke was right behind her, and catched her._

_"Thanks.." Sakura smiled and got up._

_

* * *

_

**I know there are a few SasuSaku moments but it will have soon!:)**


	3. The cool and the brave! PE starts now!

**Hey! I'm Back! I promise that there would be SasuSaku moments in this chapter. I just introduced the story in the last two chapters. Anyway thanks for the reviews! So far I didn't get any flames, so I think I would be writing more. Enjoy :))**

**

* * *

**

**A High School Story: Konoha University**

**Chapter three: The cool. and the brave! P.E starts now!**

"Nice to meet you." Sakura greeted politely to Temari. "Hey, no need to be polite. I'm just a secretary, the Vice president and the President are the only members that are popular and the rest are just trash." "Who's the Vice President anyway?" Sakura asked. "It's none other than Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha." Ino shouted. "No need to shout Ino!" Tenten took her hand to Ino's mouth. "Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked. "He is President Michiko's fiancée." Temari said answering Sakura's question. "No way!" Sakura said "Yeah, It's true." Tenten said. "That is why President can't kick Sasuke out from the school, she loves Itachi but not in a fan girl way. I don't know if Itachi likes her back." Temari said. _Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg_ "Yes! It's P.E time!" Tenten shouted excitedly.

* * *

"Alright class run around the school 30 laps!" Guy said. "Let the power of youth come up to you!" he added. _Ruunnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Tenten was first, followed by Neji and Lee then it was Naruto and Hinata followed by Temari then Shikamaru the last in the line is Sakura behind her was Sasuke. Sasuke catch up with her. "Why aren't you running fast? weak at sports?" "Hn." Sasuke replied making her scowl "Even if I am first I can get nothing from Guy sensei. So I just wanted to cool up." He added. "Wow! that's the longest word you said to me!" Sakura smiled as she run fast leaving Sasuke. Little did she know there's a banana peel Sasuke's fan girls throw so that Sakura will slip.

"Darn..." Sakura said as she slipped.

Sasuke was right behind her, and catched her

"Thanks.." Sakura smiled and got up.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and he left Sakura. A few moments later... "Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked Sasuke nodded, Sakura said "Hey you know at first I thought you are so mean and cold. It seems like if I get to know you you are really nice." Sakura smiled making Sasuke's reply a smile too.

"1st!" Tenten shouted as she reached the finish line. The bell rang and it's time for their science class.

* * *

"Okay, so Deoxyribonucleic acid, DNA for short, is nucleic acid that contains the generic instruction used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms and some viruses. The main role of DNA molecules is the long term...." _Bla bla bla_ Sakura thought as Kakashi explained DNA and it's functions. Since Sakura here is pretty smart, she can memorize this quickly. She glanced at Sasuke who is not also listening in Kakashi's lecture. He was staring outside the window as if he was thinking a deep thought. "Sakura.." Kakashi glared at Sakura. _What now.._ "Can you explain the genetic information that DNA segments carry?" Kakashi asked.. "Er.." Sakura panicked on the inside.

Inner Sakura: What now?! I thought this perverted teacher always has his nose in his perverted book!

_Crap always happens too me.. just my luck.._ Well it so happens that I'm in the good mood to grant you a miracle. So here I am, the author of this story granting Sakura the answer using my instrument that will always bring her luck: Sasuke Uchiha. "It's the genes.." Sasuke whispered not so loud, but enough for Sakura to hear. "er.. thanks.. wait WHAT?!" Okay.. maybe I'm in the good mood to bring Sakura in trouble too. Remember me number 1 The evil writer: YoshikiAza! bwahahaha!!! "Haruno.. do you know the answer or not?" Kakashi asked furiously.. "Er.. the genes sir! Uh.. the basic unit of heredity in a living organism sir." Sakura said nervously. Why? First, because she shouted loudly enough for the whole school to hear. Second our 'favorite' perverted teacher Kakashi glared at her like he could kill. Thirdly, because she could see that goddamn smirk of the Uchiha once again! So there she was, smiling nervously scratching her hand as Kakashi finnaly replied.. "Very good Sakura. You may want to take your seat now. You don't want to stand all day do you?" "Hehe.." Sakura chuckled nervously as she sit. She could still feel that goddamn chicken-head bastard jerk smirking at her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She shouted to the Uchiha who remained his calm, expressionless face while rubbing her ear. "Do you want to make me deaf?!" He answered coolly. "Not if that I care!" She said... little did she know, the whole class was staring at her..

Inner Sakura: What are freaks staring at?! Do you want me to punch you all square in the face?!! Bastards!

"Haruno... Uchiha... DETENTION!" The perverted teacher Kakashi once again shouted at the two fighting teenagers..First of all, he demendad respect you know! _Oh I know what to do with this two.. bwwahahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!! Finally, Come come paradise will soon be on live action! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!_ The perverted Inner Kakashi thought. "God only knows what will happen to you two for messing up with me!" Kakashi shot them both a death glare but only Sakura was affected. Sasuke on the other hand just scowl and looked away.

Inner Sakura: Grr... I better tell Michiko I will be late because of that chicken headed bastard!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Staying Where?! maybe detention is not that worst!**

"It's ok.. I can wait.." Michiko said sitting in the table in the Student council meeting room.

"But I can't help to tell you.. you're.. different.." Itachi said sweetly as he kissed Michiko's cheek making her blush a little.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?! Why?????" Sakura asked Michiko who was carriying Itachi's luggage. God has cursed her again! "Oh, and you'll be staying in one room." she added with a smile on her face. _Curse my luck.._

_

* * *

_

**Omake:(It come whacky!)**

**Sakura: Hey! godamned chicken head bastard! Come here!**

**Sasuke:(comming near her) why.. It's already nightime you know? people are sleeping for god's sake.**

**Sakura: I don't care weather you're sleeping or not you sounded like shikamaru!**

**Michiko:My my what a lovely couple we have here!**

**Itachi: They're even better than us..**

**Sakura&Sasuke: what the hell is that suppose to mean!**

**Michiko:Please keep you're eyes on the update everyone cause Sasuke ans Sakura will be spending the night together!**

**Sakura&Sasuke: what the fucking hell?!**

**Itachi: Enough of you're colorful language Sasuke..**

**Michiko:(Death glare at Sakura..)**

**Sakura: Gulps nervously right after she receive the death glare..**


End file.
